


Split my Soul (On Hold)

by 96qutie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96qutie/pseuds/96qutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just a story weren't they? The Doorways to Nowhere, the world between worlds. Legends said that if you found one you could go there, and from Nowhere you could travel to any world that exists. But no one had ever seen a Doorway before. Or if they had… they'd never come back to tell anyone about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Kids and Nobodies

In Twilight Town, the clock tower never chimed before six in the morning, or later than when the sun went down at night. Almost no one knew what the reason was, some didn't even particularly notice such a vague and insignificant oddity, but Sora wondered what they would do if they found out he jammed it just to get some sleep at night.

Sora opened his eyes to the dim sun that seeped in through the translucent clock face, peeking around the gears and cogs that also made an enormous racket, but one he'd actually taught himself to sleep through.

He sat up, stretching his arms above his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced around the square space of the room behind the clock.

Even backwards he could read the time. Six o'clock, the time the sun always rose in the summer. Sora always woke and slept with the sun, there wasn't any light in his little home without it, and it was something that had become so ingrained in him that he became instantly exhausted around sunset, and was wide awake at dawn.

Sora got up off the small mattress he had tucked in the corner, straightening the blankets somewhat and fluffing the pillow before walking over to the old wood chest on the other side of the room.

Just about everything he owned was in that chest. Most of it cast offs or occasionally gifts. He wasn't making enough money, barely enough for food, working for Merlin as a delivery boy.

Sora didn't blame him. The old man didn't make much either, and Sora refused to let on how bad it was, though he suspected the bookstore owner might be able to guess.

Sora pulled out the same outfit he always wore, black shorts and blue t-shirt, hoping that they weren't too dirty yet. He didn't think he'd have time to wash them today, he was already pushing it by hoping that Merlin would let him use his bath. Usually the old man insisted on it, but you never know. All patience runs out eventually.

Sora stepped into his sneakers and ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair before hurrying to the trap door and flipping it open, trying to shut it with one hand while he climbed down the ladder.

This is how every morning began.

"Hey gutter-rat!"

This how most mornings turned to crap.

Sora considered turning around and running, but he wasn't generally faster than Seifer, and sometimes running just made things escalate to blows when they could otherwise stick to insults.

Sora didn't how Seifer always found him. Sure, the town was small, but Sora alternated routes to Merlin's randomly everyday to try and avoid him. Still, somehow he ran into him at least once a week.

"Running off to that old shut-in's house again? Is he still filling your head with that horse-shit about magic and and unicorns?" The blond-haired male in the dark beanie folded his arms over his chest. Rai, the broader, dark haired boy who was standing behind him, started to snigger. But the girl, Fuu, just rolled her red eyes. Or eye– since he couldn't see the other one behind a clump of her silver hair.

Sora balled his hands into fists.

"I'm late Seifer," Sora said steadily, trying to mentally calculate the best way to run if he wanted to keep Seifer from catching up to him. Seifer let out a snort.

"Late? For what? Gutter-rat school? Please. Your life is pointless. You could lie a hole all day and it wouldn't make an ounce of difference."

Sora felt a wave of nausea. Seifer was in a real mood today. Sora could already tell. And the worst part was that Sora didn't feel any stronger today than usual. In fact, he'd felt shaky and sick from the moment he'd heard Seifer's voice.

"I just want to get going," Sora tried again, "I won't bother you. Just let me go–,"

"Your filthy stink bothers me," Seifer cut in, glaring. "Everything about you bothers me, gutter-rat. Because that's what rodents are. A nuisance to be exterminated. And you know what?"

Seifer stepped forward and Sora stumbled back. Seifer grinned.

"I think I feel like squashing a rat."

Sora didn't have time for the panic that tried to rise up in his chest. He bolted, choosing his best guess at a direction for getting away but not really having much of a chance.

He hadn't been eating enough. His body felt exhausted, and Seifer always knew how to run. He caught up to Sora in a matter of minutes and grabbed his by his arm. Using it as leverage to swing a punch right into his jaw.

Sora crumpled.

Seifer laughed, loudly and with a hard edge as his boot connected with Sora's ribs.

"There you go, gutter-rat. Right where you belong." Seifer said as he took his foot and stepped hard against Sora's chest. The weight knocked the wind out of him. "Under my boot."

That's when Seifer kicked him again, and the last thing Sora heard was Rai laughing as Seifer's boot connected with his temple, and everything turned black.

* * *

 

"Get out of the street!"

Sora eyes snapped open to the sound of a shout and the rumbling of something approaching. He barely had time to pull himself up and throw himself onto the curb before the garbage truck came hurtling past him, throwing Sora against the cement.

When Sora look up from falling to stare after the truck, he saw that the driver had stuck his hand out the window and was flipping him off. Sora glared.

Sora gathered himself up, brushing the dirt off his dark shorts and sighing. He looked both ways carefully before dashing across the street.

He was going to be late for sure now. He was always late. He didn't know what it mattered, but Merlin was a real hard-ass when it came to Sora being on time for his lessons. Sora thought it must make him feel more like a teacher that way, instead of an old man with a worthless street-rat student.

Sora reached the old Ivy covered house at the edge of town with only minutes to spare, and he was panting hard when he burst through the door. Stopping to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath.

Merlin, who was sitting at an old wood table in the center of the houses main room looked up at him as he came in, inspecting him over a cup of tea.

"I thought you might be late again," Merlin commented, lowering his cup back to it's dish. "What happened to you?"

Sora looked up at Merlin in exhaustion for a moment then looked to the side, pressing his mouth together in silence.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Merlin picked up his tea again and brought it to his lips, struggling to avoid soaking his white mustache as he tried to read on book he had laid out on the table at the same time. Sora watched him as he did it, and after a moment Merlin looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? Come in and sit down. You're letting bugs in."

Sora blinked, quickly shutting the door behind him. He walked into the house and took a seat at the table across from Merlin as he asked, "So what are you teaching me today?" and tried to catch a peek at what Merlin was reading, but the old man quickly shut the book before he had the chance.

"We're talking about the Doorways today."

Sora sat very still, conflicting emotion rising up inside his chest.

It wasn't that he didn't like talking about magic. He did and Merlin knew it, but there was a part of him that rebelled against it.

Magic wasn't real. It was the thing that made people call Merlin crazy just because he talked about it. It was a desperate wish, for the world to change even though it wasn't going to.

"Sure," Sora agreed, trying to keep his feelings off his face. "But Merlin, you've told me about them since I was little. Don't you think I already know?"

Merlin gave him a stern look.

"Of course not! What you know is a nursery rhythm compared to what there is to know. Just because you know what they do doesn't mean you understand them, or what would happen if you were to reach the other side of one."

"You mean if you went to Nowhere?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you'd never been there either."

"It's in the books," Merlin said, with a vague wave of his hand.

Sora frowned. He heard that a lot. He wasn't totally sure he believed it.

"So what do the books say then?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happens when you go to Nowhere?"

"They say," Merlin began with flourish of stroking his long white beard, "that whoever enters Nowhere will have to find themselves if they wish to secure their heart."

Sora deflated.

"Why is everything written in riddles!" he demanded, throwing this hands up and slouching in his chair. "I swear, none of this can ever be taken literally."

"Or maybe," Merlin cut in speculatively, "You aren't taking it literally enough."

Sora looked up at his from beneath his furrowed brows. "You have to find yourself? How can that be taken literally?"

Merlin shrugged, "Who knows, but magic has an interesting affect on the worlds it exists in. Magic makes things possible that don't seem possible on their own. You never know what it could do, if you were to come in contact with enough of it. Enough to take you across the void into other worlds."

Sora looked down. His heart sank. Why was he even discussing it like he needed an answer. It was all pipe dreams. Foolish childhood nonsense. None of this… none of this was going to fix anything. Other worlds weren't going to fill whatever inside him felt so empty.

"In fact there's something specific about that I wanted to talk to you about–," Merlin was saying when Sora suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I–," Sora swallowed down the tightness in his throat. "I feel sick. I have to go." Sora turned to run out of the room.

"Sora!" Merlin called after him, but Sora didn't stop. He just kept on running, running until his lungs burned and he didn't have enough air left. Then he stopped, looking out at where he was. He'd reached the port, and the sun was still low with the early morning. Sora balled his hands into fists.

Then he threw his head back, and screamed.

* * *

 

Roxas's eyes snapped opened.

What was that? he wondered, looking around his dark bedroom. He could have sworn he'd woken to someone screaming, but all that greeted him was silence. He sighed.

He rolled over, hoping for a few more hours of sleep when he felt something hot on his cheek.

He reached up and touched his skin. When he pulled his hand away, a single tear clung to his fingers. His eyes widened.

Crying?

Roxas quickly wiped the evidence away as if betrayed by the thought of it. Then he shut his eyes tightly and tried to force himself back to sleep. That is until a roar of laughter broke out in the other room.

Roxas groaned, rolling over and pounding on the wall. "Hey Axel!" He shouted sharply. "Could you keep it down?"

There was silence for a few moments, then suddenly Roxas's bedroom door was being thrown open.

"What was that, Roxy?"

Roxas stared daggers at him for the nickname. "I said go to sleep!"

"Oh please," Axel rolled his eyes. "Me and Lea were just having some fun!"

"It's the middle of the night!" Roxas complained, "Can't you and your Somebody just stow it until morning? Doesn't he have his own world to get back to?"

Axel grinned, "Do I detect a little jealousy Roxy? Still bitter that you don't have a Somebody of your own?"

Roxas threw something at him. The first thing he could get his hands on.

Turned out to be his clock, and It barely missed, only to hit the wall with a THUD and bounce onto the floor.

It was a miracle it didn't break, Roxas thought, he should write a love letter to whoever made it.

"Both of you just shut your holes, got it?" Roxas sniped, "I don't care what you do otherwise. Just let me get some sleep."

Axel sighed, "Fine, fine. Geez you don't got to be so sensitive." Axel was still mumbling to himself when he shut the door.

Roxas let out a full breath and fell back against his bed.

His hands were shaking.

Was he jealous? What a stupid question. Of course Roxas was jealous. He'd been jealous everyday of his life. Jealous of all the Nobodies who were normal. Who weren't alone like him, who could leave whenever their Somebody let them. Roxas didn't have someone like that. He didn't have his other half, his somebody.

"Why?" He muttered, only to himself. His jaw tightening as he ground his teeth. "What happened that made me different?"

You'd think he'd be used to it by now. It had been what? Fourteen years, maybe longer, since the day that the found him alone as a child, just lying in the street?

He'd looked about two years old at the time, but that didn't make any sense. A child had never made a Nobody before, children didn't end up in Nowhere. So what was Roxas doing there? If only he knew.

For a time people questioned if he was even a Nobody, but when the portals rejected him, and no Nobody of his own appeared, it was clear he couldn't be a Somebody, which left only one option. But if that was the case…

Nobodies died if their Somebody did. They never existed on their own. So if Roxas was here, then he had to have a Somebody out there somewhere. The only question left was, where had he gone to? And why wasn't Roxas with him?

Roxas sighed. "Pointless." He grumbled rolling over and closing his eyes. It wasn't as if thinking about it had solved his problem so far.

All he could hope was that his Somebody was out there, that he'd find him someday. Otherwise… he'd be stuck like this, alone in Nowhere for the rest of his Somebody's life.

That was the thought that scared him the most.


	2. Jumping Leads to Falling

There are some things that no one ever prepares you for. 

 

The day that makes you never want to wake up again is one of those things.

 

In the movies, it always seems like great tragedies or big events are what break people, but that’s not how it was for Sora. 

 

It had never been one great thing. Just the slow and endless erosion of his life. 

 

How many days had he been starving and dirty? How many days had he been beat and left in the street by Seifer? How many days had he watched Merlin get older, and still be just as mocked by all the stupid people that couldn’t see how brilliant he was? Sora couldn’t even count it anymore, but he had noticed it getting harder. Every day. 

 

Until one day he found himself standing on the ledge of the clock-tower, looking down.

 

Something had to change, he thought, feeling like someone who was suffocating. He just couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t wake up in one more day of this. 

 

Whatever had been inside of him, Sora felt as though it had been slowly dissolving-- eaten away until there was nothing but hollowness, and he couldn’t answer the basic questions that had kept him going until now. 

 

What more was there  to life than this? Where did he belong? What was he supposed to be doing with his life? Who would really miss him if he were gone?

 

He used to wonder those things, but he had stopped now. He saw nothing in front of him but blackness or the same. And so he chose the blackness.

 

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Sora said out loud as he watched the clueless people who were passing stories below him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you goodbye.”

 

And with that Sora took a step closer to the edge. 

 

A wave of fear bubbled up in his stomach, and he was surprised. It was one of the strongest emotions he had felt in a long time. 

 

“This is for the best,” He told himself again and he braced himself at the knees.

 

Then he jumped.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Roxas wasn’t having a good day.

 

He’d had this pit in his stomach since he’d woken up, and he just felt anxious.

He’d tried to ignore it, but it got worse with time. 

Axel and Lea were annoyed with him. Between his pacing and his generally snappish attitude they told him that he needed to get out of the apartment. Roxas had agreed, a little reluctantly. He didn’t feel good about doing much of anything, but at least a walk might settle his nerves. 

 

He walked around Nowhere, listlessly at first, but then he decided to go see someone who might understand.

 

“Roxas?” Namine said when she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Sorry,” Roxas murmured, “I just kind of need to talk to someone...”

 

The blonde girl smiled sympathetically. “All right. Kairi isn’t supposed to be here for another few hours anyway.” she said opening the door for him and walked back inside.

 

Namine’s apartment was immaculate as always. Everything a matching and startling white. 

 

Roxas kicked off his shoes as he walked in.

 

“So what’s wrong.” Namine asked, sitting down in a chair and folding her hands together. 

 

Roxas sighed and slumped down on the couch. 

 

“Namine, do you ever…” he hesitated but then started again. “I mean, is it common for you to feel Kairi’s emotions?”

 

Namine blinked. “Well sure, if they’re strong enough. Why?”

 

Roxas looked down. “I don’t know... maybe it’s nothing. But all day I keep feeling things that don't really make sense to me. Bad things. And I’m worried... I mean... if something bad were to happen to my Somebody, do you think somehow I would know about it?”

 

Namine gave him a long hard look.

 

“Roxas,” Her voice was gentle, but her eyes held pity, and anger flared up inside him. 

 

“I know I’ve never met my somebody,” Roxas said quickly. “But… 

 

“You answer your question,” Namine sighed with a knowing smile. “Somebodies and Nobodies do share a sort of emotional empathy. It’s not an exact science though. So don’t let it drive you crazy okay? There’s no way to know what you’re feelings might mean.”

 

“Yeah,” Roxas agreed, running a hand through his blonde spikes. “I know.”

 

After Roxas left Namine’s place he didn’t feel that much better. 

 

What if he was sharing his Somebodies emotions? What if this was the only warning he was going to get before his life was suffed out by some force he couldn’t even see? He had no way to know, and honestly, he could just be being paranoid.

 

Roxas decided it was better if he kept walking instead of going home. He didn’t like the idea of sitting in his apartment driving himself crazy. 

 

Instead, he decided to go to his secret place.

 

Okay, so maybe the roof of the Nobodies Organization 13 wasn’t that secret. But he could usually count on it for a place to be alone.  

 

Roxas laid himself out on the cool cement surface and stared up at the sky. It was always a strange, shifting rainbow color here. Something about the interference of the portals. 

 

At first Roxas, was able to calm himself. Taking even breaths and letting the gentle movement of the sky lull him to sleep. 

 

Then something strange happened.

 

“What is that?” Roxas asked himself as he sat up, staring up at a strange burst of light in the sky. Then he saw some dark shape from it and begin plummeting towards the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Roxas shoved himself up and was running before he could think. The shape that was falling from the sky… he could have sworn it was a person.

 

At first Roxas thought the figure was falling towards the roof. However, the closer the shape become to quicker he realized… they were about a foot off.

 

“No!” Roxas screamed without knowing why. A terrible panic pouring out of him as he threw himself against the building’s railing and stretched out his arms. “NO!”

The figure speared through the emptiness, head first and still as doll.

Roxas stretched his figures as far as they would go. 

 

“GRAB ONTO ME!” 

 

They were still so far away. Roxas didn’t know how the figure heard him, but he watched them stir. 

 

Just as it was almost too late, the figure reached out an arm, and by some miracle that didn’t seem real, Roxas felt his fingers close around warm skin, and his body was thrown against the railing as the person’s weight nearly drug him over the edge.

 

“AH!” Roxas shouted at the pain that shot up his arm, but he was surprised. 

 

At the velocity this person should have been going, he would have been pulled down with them. But somehow, it was like they had come to a stop at his touch, 

 

Roxas reached down his other arm and the person reached up to grab it. Roxas blinked down to realize that a tan, brown haired boy was now clinging to his limbs as his sneakers scraped against the bricks of the building. 

 

Roxas grunted. 

 

“Push off with your feet,” He commanded as he started to drag the boy up by his arms. The boy managed to do as he was told and Roxas hauled him over the railing, only to collapse with him onto the cement.

 

Roxas’ vision blurred as he laid on his back and panted. He hear the heavy breathing of the boy beside him and for a minute wondered if what had just happened could be real.

When Roxas could breath again, he rolled back into a sitting position and looked down.

 

The boy beside him looked like he lived in the sun. His skin was smooth and golden and his hair was a messy batch of chocolate spikes. 

 

Roxas narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Who in Nowhere are you?”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Sora didn’t know how it had happened. 

 

One second he was plummeting towards the streets of Twilight Town, the next, a brilliant light flooded his vision, and suddenly everything went black. 

 

When Sora regained consciousness, the only thing he had been aware of was a voice inside his head. Who seemed to have a very strange and simple message for him.

 

Grab onto me.

 

Sora had opened his eyes, and he’d had no time to be confused that he seemed to now be miles above a city he didn’t recognize. He’d only had one thing on his mind, and that was grabbing onto the arm that was reaching out to him. 

 

It had been a strange impulse. Almost one Sora couldn’t control. But the next thing he’d known he found himself hauled onto a building by a pair of strong arms. His fall brought to an abrupt and startling halt. 

 

~.~.~.~.~

  
  



	3. A Boy from the Sky

Roxas stared at the boy as he moved to sit up beside him. He opened his eyes and they were an intense shade of blue. One that reminded Roxas of something but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

The boy looked over at him, a child-like bewilderment on his face.

 

“What?”

 

Roxas raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Did you hit your head?” He asked grumpily, leaning back on one had. “I asked who are you?”

 

The boy blinked and looked around. A growing fear was rooting in his eyes.

 

“Am I dead?” He asked suddenly. “This isn’t what I pictured it would be like…”

 

Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sorry no.” He said pushing himself up. He was a little tired of the boy ignoring his question. “Seems to missed death this time. Although, barely. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

The boy jolted in surprise. “You saved me.” 

 

“Yeah that’s what I was getting at.” Roxas leaned his back against the railing, staring down at the boy. The boy shook his head.

 

“But  how?” He pressed, suddenly urgent. “I jumped off the clock tower!”   
  


“Well I--,” Suddenly Roxas stalled in his response. 

 

“Wait,” He started again, standing up straight so that his shadow fell over the boy. “You jumped?”   
  


The boy pulled back anxiously. “Well… I…”

 

Roxas stalked forward to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt.

 

“What the hell?” He demanded, dragging the boy up onto his feet. “What were you thinking?! What about your Nobody?”

 

Sora blinked in surprise. “What?”

 

“You’re a somebody aren’t you?” Roxas threw him back down on the roof. “I mean you came through the portals so you have to be. That means you have a Nobody here, right?”

 

The boy shook his head.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Slow down!”

 

Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you? To Nowhere I mean.” 

 

The boy’s eyes suddenly shot up to lock with Roxas’.

 

“This is…” His voice was hoarse with surprise. “This is Nowhere?”   
  


“Yes!” Roxas snapped. “So, where is your Nobody? I think you owe them an apology for nearly killing them.”

 

He held up a hand. “Wait, stop. I didn’t try to kill anyone! What are you talking about? What is a Nobody?”   
  


Roxas blinked. “How could you know about Nowhere but not know about Nobodies?” He demanded. “Every Somebody who comes here gets one the first time they cross through a portal.”

 

He pulled back. “This  _ is  _ the first time I’ve crossed through a…. Wait a portal?” He blinked. “That’s why I didn’t die? Why is there a portal underneath a clock tower?”

 

“I don’t know.” Roxas threw up his arms. “They’re just twists of universal energy. They can happen anywhere--,” he broke off. “Wait… this can’t be the first time you’ve used one.”

 

“It is!” the boy huffed. “I think I would remember doing this before!”   
  


Roxas felt a cold spike go through his chest.

 

“But you would have made a Nobody.” Roxas insisted, suddenly out of breath. “Right now… something would be happening. You’re soul would be splitting.”   
  


“Splitting?” the boy asked looking alarmed. “That sounds horrible.”   
  


Roxas sort of wanted to throw up.

 

“You’ve never used a portal before? You’re sure?”

  
He nods. “It’s pretty easy to be sure.”

 

“Not even when you were a kid?”

 

The boy hesitates. “Well… I mean I don’t remember ever using… you mean kids come here?”   
  


“No…” Roxas stared at the kid in front of him. The wild brown hair, the brilliant blue of his eyes. He started to wonder… if they looked a little like his own. “Not usually… but…”

 

Roxas tried to rein himself back in.

What was he thinking? What are the odds he’d find his somebody here? He needed to get control of himself. 

 

Roxas cleared his throat. “What is your name? I’m not going to ask again.”

 

The boy looked confused. “It’s Sora. Who are you?”   
  


“I’m Roxas.”

 

“Okay,” Sora looked around. “So where’s your Nobody, then?”

 

Roxas tried not to let the comment sting too much, but it did. 

 

“I AM a Nobody.”   
  


“You are?” Sora looked at him with a strange wonder. “So Nobodies are like normal people.”

 

“We’re half of our Somebody’s soul.” Roxas explains. “The half from Nowhere, and allows our Somebody to come back here.”

 

“So where is your Somebody then?” Sora asked, and Roxas flinched.

 

“I don’t know.” He replies briskly. “I never met him. We were separated, or at least…” Roxas lets out a breath. “I think we were. Why are you asking me?”

 

Sora hold up his hands innocently, “Sorry I didn’t realize… Somebodies and Nobodies can get separated?”

 

Roxas shrugs vaguely.

 

“So are Somebodies and Nobodies like twins?” Sora asks, standing up. “Like they look alike?”

 

Roxas raises an eyebrow. “Not really. I mean, they're always the same gender, and there are… similarities. But we’re not always identical.”

 

“Oh,” Sora frowns. “So how do you know who you’re Somebody or Nobody is?”

 

“Because you meet when you’re Nobody gets created.” Roxas replies. “That’s what should have happened to you, if it’s really your first time here.”

“It is.” Sora said again. “I mean… as far as I know.”

 

Sora raised his eyes, looking up at the sky. “Wow… this place really is a different world.”

 

Roxas felt a tug in his chest.

 

“You’re world…” He said slowly, “What’s it like?”

 

Sora looked down at him. “Mine? Why do you want to know?”

 

Roxas swallowed. 

 

“I can’t leave Nowhere,” He admits finally. “Because I don’t have my Somebody. I’m just curious…”

 

Sora’s expression becomes instantly sympathetic. 

 

“Well…” Sora walks over to the railing of the building and leans on it, staring out over Nowhere. “I’m from somewhere called Twilight Town. It’s this city where the sun is always the golden about-to-set type of color. There are lots of people there, and these little trolleys you can ride. About a train ride away there’s even a beach, but… well I’ve never been.

 

“A beach?” Roxas asks and Sora looks over at him.

 

“Yeah, you know. Like the ocean?”   
  


“What’s an ocean?”

 

Sora laughs.

 

“Well… It’s a lot of water.” Sora smiled. “Blue as far as the eye can see but it moves like it’s alive.”

 

Roxas frowned in confusion. “I think… I think I’ve had a dream about something like that before.”

 

Sora stiffens.

 

“Really? Even though you’ve never seen one?”

Roxas shrugs. “Well… Nobodies’ dreams are often memories from their Somebody.”

 

“So you’re somebody lives by an ocean?”

 

“Maybe.” Roxas leans next to Sora, looking out over the city with him. “That’s always what I figured. The memories were always kind of vague though.”

 

Sora nods. 

 

“I’ve never actually seen the ocean.” Sora said, “I’ve just seen pictures and movies but… sometimes I have this dream that I’m living on an island, and the ocean in everywhere, and the sun is bright and warm… if feels so real that sometimes I swear I can feel warms sand between my toes.” Sora chuckles.

 

Roxas looks at him. “You want to live on an island?”

 

Sora shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just a dream… but it did always make me happy.”

 

“Well then why did you never go to the ocean? I thought you said it was a train ride away.”

 

Sora’s shoulders tense. 

 

“Yeah well.” He musses his hair with his hand. “Trains cost money.”

 

Roxas opens his mouth to say something when suddenly the door to the roof behind them bursts open.

 

“Roxas! I thought I would find you here, I--,”

 

Roxas whirls around to see Axel standing behind him but the redhead stops abruptly. 

 

“Who is this?”

 

“This is Sora,” Roxas says quickly. “It’s a long story.”

 

“Oh,” Axel shakes his head. “Roxas! We have to  go right now.”

 

“Why? What’s going on?” Roxas asked in confusion and Axel bounds up to him, grabbing his arm.

“Just come on! We think we found your somebody!”

  
~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
